


Taste of Alcohol and Lust

by stanmarsh445



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depressed Stan Marsh, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Requited Unrequited Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanmarsh445/pseuds/stanmarsh445
Summary: Stan shows up on Kyle's doorstep in a drunken state and tries to fix things between the both of them. Kyle discovers that there are a lot of warm feelings Stan has kept hidden.





	Taste of Alcohol and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fic. Characters are aged-up to teenagers.

Loud banging on the door interrupted Kyle from his studying on the couch. _What the hell? _ He mumbled and shuffled over to the door. Opening the creaky front door, a slouching Stan with disheveled hair was in front of him, holding a bottle of Irish Whiskey.   
  
"Stan?"

  
"Kyle!" Stan shouted and jumped into Kyle's arms, nuzzling his face in his chest. Kyle could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his brown jacket.

  
"Stan? Why do you smell like-"   
  
"Kyle! I missed you so much! I wouldn't want my best buddy to leave me, I knew that you're always there for me," Stan pulled away from his arms and looked into his eyes. Kyle could see the drunk blush plastered on his face and his nose shriveled from the puff of alcohol in each breath. His eyes looked freshly red and puffy, as if he were crying a few moments ago.

  
Kyle's face turned into a look of concern. "Were you crying?"

  
"Nevermind that! I'm just so happy I can see my best buddy again! Everything has felt like shit, tasted like shit, looked like shit, all except _you_," Stan's eyes gleamed with joy. Kyle felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the recent ugly fight they had. He remembers being so red with anger that he started to snap at Stan's nihilism. The next thing he remembers, Stan had stormed out on him and didn't contact any of his friends for a few days.

  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling... better..." As Kyle murmured this, he scanned him from head to toe. His messy attire, swollen eyes, and anxious smile was the opposite of better. And was that... vomit on his shirt?   
  
Stan then made his way inside the Broflovski house and collapsed onto the couch, making himself at home.

  
"Stan, I need to study right now,"

  
"Dude, really? Seriously, fuck studying. Who needs a bunch of useless shit that you're never going to use in your life?"

  
Kyle clicked his tongue in annoyance. "See, there you go again. I don't need this right now, Stan. I care a lot about my grades and I don't need you here to come and screw it all up,"

  
"You think I screw everythin' up, huh?! Well I'm not jus some fuckin' screw up, you know!" Stan began to slur his words as he hollered back at him.

  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "Showing up to my house drunk as fuck? That doesn't really make your case any better,"

  
"I'm not drunk! I was just having one drink to cope with the pain, okay?!"

  
"Oh, really? And how many drinks did you have this time? Can you even remember?" Stan clenched his fist, unable to look into Kyle's defying eyes.

  
Kyle sighed. "I'm sorry, Stan. I'm getting really worried about you,"

  
"Worried?! You started yelling at me a couple days ago and right now for no reason!" Stan's voice began cracking, "You sound like fucking Wendy... saying shit and then that you're worried about me..." Kyle's gaze softened as he stared at the raven-haired teen.

  
"Yeah I don't remember how many drinks I had... maybe one or twelve... It's hard to remember where I even am... but since you brought shit up obviously I'm not drunk enough..." He began to drink the rest of the alcohol he brought with him, chugging it in large gulps without hesitation.

  
"Stan, no!" Kyle rushed over and took the near-empty bottle away from his lips. Stan looked back into his green orbs as the entire room started spinning. There was a long pause as he stared at Kyle, eyes not entirely focused.

  
"Please leave, Stan. This is too stressful for me right now," Kyle helped Stan up to his wobbling feet as he began to drag him over to the door. When he turned to look back at him, tears were running down Stan's cheeks. Stan quickly covered his eyes as they dripped into his red mittens, oh so many times have his gloves been wet with tears.

  
Kyle immediately let go of him and became very concerned, "Stan?! Why are you crying?"

"L....eave... please.... please don'... please don't l-leave m-me.... I-I'm.... s-shorry...." Stan slurred as he heaved between his tears.

  
Kyle grabbed a hold of his mittens and slid them off, holding his pale skin. "I'm not going to leave you. You're my best friend, dude."

  
Stan heaved as he looked into his green orbs as the room swirled. He began to lose track of what really happened earlier.

  
"_I love you_," Stan blurted out, echoing into the room. The room sat still and heavy after the sudden confession.

  
"I love you too, man," Kyle smiled as he held his cold, shaking hands.

  
"_I love you_," Stan blurted out again, vision starting to clear and focusing on Kyle's soft freckles. He started to observe how his pale face was framed by his beautiful curly, red hair.

  
"Stan, it's okay. I love you too," Stan's eyes turned to his expression, seeing his smile was so reassuring. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The way he looked at him... his mesmerizing green irises and cute smile... Wait, did he just say _cute?_

  
Suddenly, Stan's posture shifted back up as if he had just been awoken. His face started to turn a different shade of red as he began to recall what he just blurted out.

"U-um... y-yeah! Everything's okay now," His heartbeat started to thump faster, afraid that Kyle would somehow hear it thumping out of his skin. The recent memory started to fade from his mind, "W-what did I say, exactly?"

  
"You can come sit down, we could study together," Kyle helped pull him over as he leaned his drunken weight against him. He plopped him down on the couch and sat next to him with a textbook in hand. Stan just stared at him, still trying to recall what he had said again. His vision was foggy and his brain turned foggier as the minutes passed.

  
"Hey, everything is going to be okay, Stan. I'm here for you," Kyle smiled and laid his hand over Stan's to reassure him. Stan's heart fluttered as he felt Kyle's warm hand over his shaking one. He was touching him a lot, he realized. He couldn't make out any rational thoughts as his mind screamed about wanting Kyle to touch him more, causing his heart to flutter even more. Stan moved onto all fours on the couch and leaned inches away from Kyle's face, his alcohol-filled breath falling onto his cheek. He was feeling more touch-starved than ever, even if Kyle's hand was already over his own.

  
Kyle looked into his drunken eyes with a light blush. "S-Stan? Are you okay?"

  
Stan enveloped into Kyle's arms, squeezing his warm body and breathed in his scent. Kyle put down the textbook and laid a gentle hand on Stan's back. "It's okay, dude,"

  
Stan's vision swirled as he inhaled Kyle's soothing scent, his mind flooded with nothing but the smell. It was just Kyle's regular scent... but why did it suddenly smell so insanely good?

Kyle could feel that something hard was jabbing into the side of his hip, but decided to not look. He assumed it was probably just a can of beer hidden in his pocket, as always. He moved more comfortably so it poked into his leg instead. Stan's face grew red and let out a warm exhale as he felt the sudden brush against his pants that were growing uncomfortably tight.

  
"_K-Kyle..._"

"Dude, what is that?" Kyle questioned, feeling Stan's warm breath on the side of his neck causing him to shiver.

  
"_I-I love you_," Stan blurted out again, getting up and sitting on his knees next to Kyle. Kyle immediately noticed the large bulge in his pants as his face began to blush feverishly.

  
"W-what the hell, dude?!" Kyle shouted, turning his eyes away and covering them.

  
"K-Kyle?" Stan confusingly watched his reaction.

  
"T-That's right... you're an emotional drunk... that's why it's like this..." Kyle tried to reassure himself from almost screaming.  _ Why is he even acting so out of hand like this? None of this is even normal... He must just be so disoriented from the alcohol..._ Kyle thought. Stan stared into Kyle's eyes as if he was in a daze and started to climb onto him.

  
"W-what the-" Kyle felt Stan's heavy weight move onto his lap, his bulge pressing into his stomach.

  
"Kyle..." Stan breathed, "_I love __you, __I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_,"

  
Kyle felt dizzy with redness and confusion as Stan blurted everything out. His mind started spinning as he realized that the bulge was from him, not from loneliness...

  
"K-Kyle, I-I missed you... my best f-friend... my... I _l-love_..." Stan stuttered and let out a soft groan as the pants felt as if they were glued tight around his skin.

  
"Stan... why didn't you tell me this?" Everything was going so fast in Kyle's mind. Everything was so unexpected, he always just thought of Stan as the person closest to him.

  
"B-Because f-fuck you! I-I don't love you... that's why!" Stan shouted out as he blushed and hiccuped, covering and wiping his mouth. "F-fuck..." His heart fluttered as he felt Kyle under him. "_F-fuck..._" He moaned out.

  
Kyle could feel himself growing hard in reaction to his moan. He had never even heard what Stan's moans sounded like, which made his mind wander...

  
Stan could feel the rising hardness beginning to poke into his bottom. The pants were getting too damn tight. His hand shook as he unzipped them, pulling them down and revealing more of his bulge. Kyle accidentally let out a gasp as he watched. He pulled the rest of his boxers down and felt the relief of air. Kyle's eyes widened and he couldn't make himself look away from it. His dick oozed with precum as it dripped onto Kyle's jeans, so red and twitching.

  
Stan, still disoriented from alcohol, leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyle's. He moaned slowly into his mouth as he felt his dick finally touching Kyle's shirt. Kyle was fully hard now as his face was red with shock, feeling Stan's soft lips with the bitter taste of alcohol. He gave in and began kissing him back. Stan's lips felt so soft, so needy. Stan moaned into his mouth blissfully. He had been secretly yearning for this for so long, and now finally it's coming true. He moved deeper into the kiss and brushed his tongue over his lips. Kyle was taken aback by this and his mouth opened slightly, with Stan using the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. He licked his soft tongue, tasting Kyle's saliva mixed with his. Kyle moved his arms over Stan's back to hold him and joined in on licking his tongue. Stan felt as if he could explode with cum just from feeling his tongue against his. He was so dripping wet as they wrapped their tongues around one another, each exploring this new territory.

  
Kyle could feel how increasingly tight his jeans had gotten and unzipped them, pulling both jeans and boxers down in one swift move. Stan moaned out as he felt Kyle's bare skin against his. He started licking Kyle's tongue more passionately, rubbing his hand down Kyle's chest. Kyle let out a soft moan as he felt his wet dick against Stan's shaft covered in precum. Both of them began to subconsciously rock their hips and moving their shafts against one another.

  
"K-Kyle~..." Stan pulled out of Kyle's mouth with a long line of saliva connecting one another.  
  
Kyle's face was red as he took in how horny Stan's face was, just for him... "S-Stan~..." 

  
"Hah... a- ahh.. " Stan breathed out as he rubbed his oozing dick endearingly against Kyle's. But it still didn't feel like enough. He took his hand and gripped it around both of their dicks. Kyle gasped and felt Stan's hand. 

"W-what're you-... a- ahh.. " Their foreskins moved slowly up and down around Stan's grip and Kyle held in the urge to cum right then.

  
Stan continued to move the sensitive skin up and down, slowly picking up in speed and moaning in pleasure. He was breathing heavily and almost drooling with pleasure in his drunken state. Kyle's soft moans echoed with his and twitched at the feeling of his warm hand around their shafts. 

"S-Stan~... It feels so good..." Kyle whimpered and wrapped his own hand around the opposite side of Stan's and started to move up and down.

  
"Hah..." Stan let out a needy moan as he felt Kyle's hand moving his dick. With each pump, he felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge as the room spun and felt hazy. Kyle began to match his pace as they both jerked off one another, each approaching the edge.

  
"K-Kyle! I-I'm  gonna .. a-ahh!" Stan's shaft erupted in cum as it throbbed and oozed over both of their shafts, causing Kyle to release from the sight of Stan exploding in cum. 

"Hah... hah... hah..." Breathing heavily, both stared intimately into one another's eyes, shafts covered and dripping in each other's cum. They continued to pump their shafts covered in cum until their orgasms lasted out.   
Kyle looked down and blushed at the erotic sight of cum spread out over the both of them. 

"W-wow that's a lot..."

  
Stan, completely exhausted and relaxed, collapsed onto Kyle's chest and started to drift to sleep. Kyle gently moved Stan's body off of him as he went to get a towel to clean up the mess. After cleaning up all the traces of cum, he laid down on the couch letting out a large exhale.

  
"Stan, will you even remember this when you wake up? Am I supposed to just forget this? Was this even real... or...?" He vented his racing thoughts out loud.

  
"I wouldn't have been able to tell you if I wasn't drunk," Stan hiccuped, stirring before he went to sleep. Kyle felt reassured and smiled brightly. He rubbed his hand up and down the drunken teen as his breathing slowed and drifted off to sleep.

  
"_I love you too, Stan._"

_________________________________________________


End file.
